


Intervention

by insanityBreakdown



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Addiction, Incest, M/M, Swearing, Twin Striders, emotional stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityBreakdown/pseuds/insanityBreakdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not an addiction, (Yes, it is.) it's not an obsession, (Yes, it is.) it's just something to do. (All the time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing?! My first piece on here, let's go for a ride.

I wondered the streets, head pounding; I used the side of a building for support. Rocking on my heels, I slummed; sliding down the brick wall, scratching up my back, and making it sting, for a minute it brought me back to reality. Groaning, I rub my eyes from under my shades. The rain pounded down, I catch my reflection in a puddle and glare at it.

It’s been two days, since I talked to my brothers, to my friends, or anybody besides my dealer. Hahaha, how pathetic. I begin laughing, making people walking by, walk faster, some give me a concerned look, others scared, some just ignore. Nothing is really running through my mind, except, _where’s the next hit, where’s my needles, where is my dealer, I need that fix!_

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and yank it out,

**Dirk Strider**

**Message received at 11:26pm**

**Yo, dude. Where the fuck are you? Bro’s been getting mad, it’s been two days, three hours, eighteen minutes, and forty five seconds since I last saw you. I’m worried about you. Dave.**

            My twin brother, Dirk. Guilt wells up in my chest, so I shove my phone back into my pocket. I can’t talk to him, I CAN’T! Not well I’m like this, not when I can’t think, not when I’m twitching, and shaking with the high. I need my fix, I NEED IT! I use the wall to get back up and text my dealer.

**Dave Strider**

**Message sent at 11:32pm**

**hey makara where can i meet you**

**Gamzee Makara**

**Message received at 11:35pm**

**CeNtRal PaRk, MoThErFuCkEr :O)**

            I rub my hands together and begin stumbling down the road, my aviators are loop-sided on my face, but I could care less at the moment.

 

**John Egbert**

**Message received at 11:42pm**

**dave! we’re freaking out here, really worried about you! text me back or anyone back!**

            Sorry, John. But can’t keep my dealer waiting, he has my babies! I laugh and scare the couple walking pass me. There are three reasons why I left home. The first one is that nobody knows I’m a little addicted to drugs, the second was that my other brother and I got in a brutal strife, my ribs are bruised kind of bad, and lastly, I’m  not gonna say, fuck you, if you want to know! My eyes light up as I see the indigo Honda of Gamzee Makara, parked in the parking lot of the park. Quickly I stumble over, fishing my wallet out of my pocket. I’m seriously low on dough, guess I’m gonna have nowhere to sleep tonight, but it’s cool. I just need this hit.

 

I knock on the window of the Honda, Gamzee’s glassy eyes meet my aviators, he gives a lazy wave and rolls down the window. I crack my knuckles and shift on my feet, and take a shaky breath.

 

“S-Sup, Makara. Do y-you have it?”

 

“Of course I motherfucking do, just like all the other times you called me.”

 

He grins, creeping me out, fucking clown. I pull out fifty dollars, placing it in his hand, and snatching the needle from his other. He gives me a look and chuckles.

 

“Someone’s motherfucking needy.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

            I nod and step back, watching him drive away. After he’s out of sight, I look around and swallow the lump in my throat. Quickly I run into an alley, pulling out the rubber band from my back pocket, and sitting down behind the dumpster, a bum drunkenly lifts his head, that’s sticking out of the box he’s sleeping in, and looks at me. I stare back, he mumbles something, most likely complete jib. Shrugging, I roll up my sleeve to my shoulder, and tie the rubber band tightly around my bicep, ripping off the cap on the needle with my teeth.

 

“Just need one more, just need one more, just need one more, just need one more, just need one more, just need one more, just need one more, just need one more!”

 

            I continue repeating myself and push the needle into my skin, injecting the sweet liquid, others know as heroin. Taking a few ragged breaths, I untie the rubber band and slump back. I feel it running through my veins, giving me a light headed, tingly feeling, I feel great! Slowly I rise to my feet, laughing and head banging, enjoying the rush.

 

“Imkabuff.”

 

“I love you too, random hobo!”

 

            I laugh more and turn, leaving the alley and stumbling down the street, nearly falling on my face, I feel my worries, guilt, and pain slip away from under my feet. The first few minutes are the shit, but slowly I calm down, beginning to feel numb, empty. I hit my hip on a corner of a building, barely even registering the pain. My head begin aching, stomach churning, I use the brick wall for support, as I empty my stomach, which isn’t much, since I haven’t for more than three days by now. I’ve only injected four times (or was it five? Six?) today. My skull continues to feel like it’s splitting in two as I collapse to my knees.

 

 

            My body is cold and clammy, breathing coming short and shallow, _what’s happening, where did the thrill go, what’s happening?! Oh god!_ I clutch my chest and close my eyes tightly, fighting for more air. My mind goes haywire, but drifting, my vision goes black as I lose consciousness.

* * *

 

 

 _Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it. FOR FUCKSAKES! STOP THE BEEPING, IT’S ANNOYING!_ I scream inside my head, my skin feels like it’s on fire, and I just want to itch it. Talking catches my attention, the voices are low, familiar, comforting, and not at the same time. Focusing as hard as I can, I make out my twin brother’s voice, Dirk. Rose? Possibly Bro. John? Jade too? God dammit, this isn’t good. I’m not very good at calculations, that’s Dirk, not me. I’m not a brainy-ack. But I’m guessing I’m in the hospital, but the feeling of this needle (I.V?), in my arm, and whatever the fuck this tube is in my nose.

 

My body feel weak and all my want to do is open my eyes, but I guess I should get my story straight first, let’s see…  _Oh, good mornings, friends, and my darling brothers. How are you? Oh, me? You know, bitches are all over me, slipping shit in my AJ. How could they do that? Shit man, I don’t know. How dare they taint the sweet nectar that is apple juice._

 

        Yeah, that sounds good. Slowly I open my eyes, wincing at the bright light. John’s the first to notice my awakening.

 

“Fucksakes, you insufferable prick.”

 

“G’morning to you too.”

 

            I croak back and reach up to rub my eyes, groaning, I grope around for my shades and whine when I can’t find them. There’s shuffling, then I hear Dirk speak up.

 

“What happened?”

 

“… Don’t know.”

 

            _Smooth, Strider, smooth._

“Dude, you’re lying, I’m your twin, you can’t lie to me.”

 

“...”

 

“Dave.”

 

“…..”

 

“ ** _Dave._** ”

 

“…..…”

 

“ ** _David Marie Strider.”_**

****

“Fuck you.”

 

I pokerface and stare at the other five in the room, this would be a lot better if I had my damn aviators!

 

“You overdosed, Dave.”

 

            Rose states matter-of-factly.

 

“I did?”

 

“Don’t play dumb!”

 

They nearly yell in unison. I open my mouth to say something, but then something hits me like a ton of bricks, a wave of sorrow washes over my body, and drags me into the waters of depression. A skull splitting headache is added, I can’t handle it, the room is moving too fast, and it all starts to become overwhelming. I feel tears in my eyes, verging on the end of break down. I don’t know if it’s from guilt, humiliation, pain, or all of the above, but one thing I do know is: Strider’s. Do. Not. Fucking. Cry.

 

“Dave? You okay there...?”

 

            John asks softly. I want to answer, but my mouth feels like sandpaper, the walls are closing in, making me sit up and back up against the wall. I clutch the sheets, legs pulled to my chest, eyes wide, tears threatening to spill, my back pressed firmly against the wall, and breath coming fast and ragged. They all stare at me, what is that? Worry? Fear? Concern? Disturbed? I just know it’s plain and clear on their faces. Dirk and Bro take a step towards me, without thinking I quickly yell.

 

“NO! It’s too boxed in! No! Get away! I CAN’T BREATHE!”

 

            Their eyes go wide behind their shades, _what the fuck is wrong with me?! I can’t… I CAN’T BE HERE RIGHT NOW! I NEED MY FIX!_ Without a second thought, I rip the I.V out of my arm, taking this fucking tube or wire in my nose out, taking off any other wires, and bolt up and out.

 

“DAVE!”

 

I can’t look back, _don’t look back!_ I just need to get out, get Makara, get my shots!

“I need it, I need it, I need it, I need it, I need it, I need it, I FUCKING need it!”

 

            I can barely hear them running behind over my heart beating, someone grabs on to waist and heaves me up, without thinking, I scream.

 

“LET ME GO! LET ME GO! IT’S SO GODDAMN CRAMPED HERE! I NEED IT! I NEED THEM! FUCK!”

 

            The grip on me tightens, small pants beside my ear as my captor catches his breath, it occurs to me that we’re outside already. Standing in the rain, no one’s around. We sink to the ground, the grip on me not once loosing up.

 

“Shhh, Dave. Calm down, bro.”

 

            Dirk continues whispering soft things to me, trying to get me to calm down, but I can’t… My heart is still pounding, head aching, everything else is numb. The sound of feet slowly down could be heard over my ragged breathing. Dirk’s threading his hand through my hair, soft pants coming from John, Rose, and Jade. Bro of course is silent. I try my hardest not to cry, because, Strider’s do NOT FUCKING cry. I’ll be fine, I just need my fix!

 

“C’mon, Dave. Shhh, it’s okay. Calm down.”

 

            I can’t, I… I blackout.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in my own bed; relief flooded my chest as I feel around for my aviators and slip them on. Taking a deep breath, I slip out of my covers and stumble to the door, quietly opening it and peeking out. Seeing no one I slowly creep down the hall, coming to the living room, Bro is nowhere in sight, but Dirk is sitting on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, triangular shades put aside. Sighing softly, I catch his attention.

“You’re awake.”

“Seems like it.”

                We stare at each other for a moment, before he moves aside and pats the couch, facing me. I quietly shuffle over and sit down, keeping my gaze stubbornly to the floor. He puts his hand on my bicep and squeezes, making me flinch. I hear him swallow, before pulling me into a tight embrace.

“Dave…”

                I can’t answer, I just sit there and stare at the wall behind him, letting him hug me.

“Why...?”

                _Good question. Why? Why did it start? When? When did it start? Answers I don’t have yet._

“Can you talk to me? I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be.”

“And why the fuck not? Your my fucking flesh and blood! My god damn twin! FOR FUCKSAKES DAVE, TELL ME WHY!”

Dirk continues yelling, pushing me and making me fall off the couch. I try to keep a straight face as I look up at him, I ball my fist up, lowering my head as he keeps yelling, I never thought I’d see Dirk lose his cool like this, tears are welling up in his eyes and I can tell he’s fighting to keep them down.

“JESUS FUCK, DAVE! I LOVE YOU! I CAN’T STAND KNOWING, SEEING THAT YOU’RE ON DRUGS!”

                I pick myself off the ground after he quietens down.

“I just can’t… stand it… Dave.”

“I’m sorry, I just… I don’t..know.”

                His shoulders start shaking as he stands in front of me with his head down, hands in tight fist, I hear a small choked sob and cringe.

“Aww, c’mon Dirk. Don’t. Dirk? Shit…”

                I take a step towards him and wrap my arms around him, holding him tightly as he sobs. He clutches my shirt and cries harder.

“Dammit, Dirk. Don’t cry. Striders don’t cry.”

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK, DAVE! I don’t care if we’re not supposed to cry! I don’t want to lose you, Dave… I can’t lose you… And I will if you keep going this way… I can’t lose you… I just can’t… I can’t…”

                His words hit me like a ton of bricks as I listen to him repeat himself, I grind my teeth together as I rub his back and try whisper comforting words to him, more guilt just adding on, more pain…

                _I’m sorry, Dirk…_

* * *

 

                We both agreed not to say anything about Dirks little breakdown to Bro, so now here we shit, watching some shitty movie. I lay my head back and look up at the ceiling, my arm twitching ever few seconds.  I hear my phone go off and reach for it, Dirk follows my movements with his eyes.

**Gamzee Makara**

**Message received at 6:31pm**

**HeY, mOtHeRfUcKeR gOt SoMe NeW sHiT tHaT i ThInK yOuRe gOnNa LikE :o)**

“Who’s that?”

“No one special.”

                I reply quickly and grip my phone, licking my lips out of habit.

“Dave.”

“Just a… Friend.”

                I inwardly snort about calling Makara a friend. Dirk gives me a doubtful look, inching towards me, making me back up.

“A friend? Which one?”

“No need to get nosey, Dirk.”

“But I want to know.”

                I open my mouth to tell he doesn’t need to know, when Bro walks in, Dirk and I look up at him. He looks both of us over before keeping his eyes on me. My phone goes off again, making both of them give me hard looks.

**Gamzee Makara**

**Message received at 6:39pm**

**YoU sTiLl ThErE? oNlY tAkEs YoU a FeW sEcOnDs To AnSwEr Me BaCk**

            _God dammit, Makara!_

“Who’s that, Dave?”

                 I look up at Bro and shrug.

“Just a friend.”

“Oh really now? Let’s see then.”

                Dirk moves to grab my phone, quickly I jump off the couch.

“S’private.”

“I’m your older brother and legal guardian, Dave. I have the rights to see. Now hand it over.”

                Bro puts his hand out giving me a blank look. Dirk sits on the couch, watching with the same blank expression.

                _Fuckers, shit…_

                They both start coming towards me, without thinking, I bolt it to my room and slam the door, locking it behind me.

“DAVE!”

                They both yell, my eyes are wide as I pant, body shaking from the core, slowly I slid down the door, looking down at my phone, my thumbs dance across the keyboard, Makaras message showing.  I shake my head and put my phone down, trying to calm my rapid heartbeat, I scurry around and find my bag, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Smoking isn’t something I do often, only when I’m too worked up. Finding my lighter in my sweater pocket, I light up a smoke and take a long drag.

                I feel myself relax momentarily, I can hear a small knock on my door, which I ignore for the time being and retreat to my bed, taking another drag and flicking the ashes in an empty coke-a-cola can, leaning back against the wall and continuing taking long drags of the cigarette in my hand.  My shaking subsides and calms. I can hear Dirk talking quietly, asking me to open the door, but I can’t.

                _I’m sorry Dirk… I’m a failure for a twin and a brother… So sorry… I’m just a sick bastard… Forgive me…._

                I throw the rest of the smoke in the can and curl up, closing my eyes and drifting off into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the second chapter done! Gezz, I really want to RP twin Stridercest! Dx Thanks to everyone who left a kudos! And thanks for reading. I'll try upload faster! :D Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Everything is dark, I look around and begin walking, hearing whispering and crying. I shiver and blink, squinting at the lights appearing, on the left there is an orange glow, on the right an indigo. Slowly I start making out figures in the lights, I swallow hard, seeing Dirk and Makara. Dirk stares at me with a sad glint in his orange eyes, Makara has a mischievous one. They both start talking, but it’s so quiet that I can’t hear. Makara pulls out needles from his pocket, making me freeze, and Dirk scowl, before shaking his head and giving me a pleading look. I look back and forth between them, swaying on my feet. Everything starts spinning, my knees begin wobbling, ending up with me collapsing. Dirk yells something, Makara laughs, rolling the needles to me; I slowly sit up and pick one up. Dirk’s yelling gets louder, “Dave… Dave! ..._ ** _DAVE! PLEASE!”_

                _Huh…_

I open my eyes and rub them; sitting up in my bed, there’s banging on my door. I look over at the clock on the bedside table and groan.

“Hold up!”

“Okay…”

                The knocking stops as I stumble over to the door, taking a deep breath, I open it. Dirk looks at me with worried eyes, before tackling me to the floor. I grunt and roll my head back, letting my twin hug me to death. After about a minute I hesitantly return the hug, Dirk nuzzles my neck, mumbles something and sighs.

“What was that, bro?”

“Nothing, Dave… Just glad you’re still here and alive….”

                My heart throbs at his words, but instead of saying something comforting, I scoff and push his shoulder, he slowly gets up and puts his head down. I sit up next to him and bite my lip, feeling bad.

“I would never leave you, Dirk. So calm yo tits.”

                He snorts and looks up at me, rolling his eyes, a small smile on his lips. I swallow hard and punch his shoulder playfully.

“You got that?”

“Yeah Dave, I got it.”

“Shit, bro. I’m hungry, what’s there to eat?”

“Wanna go out for lunch?”

“Ight, sounds cool.”

                We both get up. Quickly I grab my sweater, phone, and wallet, cursing quietly.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

“I’m kinda broke…”

“I’m paying.”

“Dude, no.”

“Dude, yes. I’m your twin, you have a life time to pay me back, ain’t like we’re ever gonna live to far away from each other.”

“Eh, you’re probably right.”

* * *

 

                We both walk in the old café and take our seat in the back. Dirk hums an old song, I drum my fingers to the beat and look up at him.

“Is that Aerosmith?”

“No…”

“Dude. Don’t lie.”

                I cough and clear my throat, opening and letting the lyrics flow, “I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you’re far away dreaming. I can spend my life, in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment, forever. Where every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure…”

                Dirk snickers and joins in on the chorus.

“ _I don’t want to close my eyes, I don’t wanna fall asleep, ‘cause I’d miss you, babe. And I don’t wanna miss a thing.”_

“’Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you, _Dave…_ And I don't want to miss a thing…” Dirk whispers and looks at me.

                I twitch under his stare and swallow hard, the room seems to get smaller, I shake my head and look back at him.

“I ain’t going anywhere, calm your tits.”

“Are you sure, Dave?”

“Positive, bro.”

                The look on his face screams he doesn’t believe me and who can blame him? I’m not the most positive guy around.  He opens his mouth to say something, but the waitress cuts him off.

“Can I take your order?”

“Just an apple juice, please.”

                Dirk’s face is blank as he mumbles.

“He’ll take chicken fingers and fries also. Same for me, ‘cept orange juice.”

“Okay!”

                The waitress scurries off, leaving Dirk and I to silence.

“Gezz, Dirk.”

“What.”

“Nothin’.”

“When was your last _full_ meal.”

                I cough and hold up a finger, signaling for a minute. _When was the last time I really ate? Shit! Lie!_

“Yesterday.”

“I’d love it if you wouldn’t lie.”

“I’d love it if you dropped it.”

“You’re an ass sometimes.”

“Uh-huh.”

                Dirk sighs and puts his head down, mumbling to himself. I gently pat his head and lean back, looking up at the ceiling. Dirk puts his hands on top on mine, holding them on his head, and keeping his face down on the table. Any comment I had, died in my throat. _You have no idea what you’re doing to me, Dirk. I’m such a sick bastard._

Glancing around the café, noticing no one watching, I learn down and kiss the top of Dirk head, whispering. “I love you…”

 He makes a muffled sound and looks up at me.

“Wha—“

“Here’s your meal, sirs!”

“Thank you.”

                I inwardly grin at my little helper of avoid and begin eating. Dirk stares at me, smiling slightly, he follows suit. This actually seems nice…

* * *

 

We both pass the park on the way home, Dirk is ranting about some robo project or some shit like that, I would pay more attention if it wasn’t for a certain indigo Honda in the parking lot.

“He—Are you okay?”

“W-What?”

“Bro, you’re shaking.”

                Dirk grabs my arm and pulls me to sit down.

“Dave? Dave. C’mon say something!”

                I clutch my arm and groan, beads of sweat start streaming down my face. _What the hell?_ Dirk continues rambling and twitching beside me.

“L-Let’s g-go, Dirk.”

“Y-Yeah, okay…”

                Dirk helps me up and leads the way. I keep glancing back at the Honda. I think Dirk notices, but at least he doesn’t say anything about it. I bite my lip and shove my free hand in my pocket. Glancing down at my hand, I pull out a full needle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so proud about this chapter. =n= Buuuuuuttttttt, I hope you enjoyed reading! :D What's gonna happen next? o-o The only thing I really like about this chapter is the ending. Oh! Summer break starts soon, so I'll update soon! 
> 
> On another note! Anyone up for a colab? I promise I'll put in a lot of effort! Just a question... ._. Get back to me if you do!


End file.
